


Триплекс Козерога

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Азирафаэль был совсем не готов к спуску в ад
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	Триплекс Козерога

**Author's Note:**

> PINK TURNS BLUE - Walking On Both Sides

Растения вели себя хорошо, то есть были напуганы сверх всякой меры и цвели отменно, хоть и несколько истерично. Кроули довольно погладил крупный лист, но решил, что похвала будет не такой эффективной, как запугивание, и оттого грозно нахмурился. Суккулент немедленно задрожал.

— Атмосфера ужаса ощущается за несколько кварталов, — сказал Азирафаэль своим фирменным тоном «не могу тебя осуждать за твою природу, но и не могу промолчать». — Истинное логово демона.

От звуков его голоса растения тут же расслабились, а на пальме робко развернул свои трепетные лепестки маленький цветок, совсем непохожий на те крупные цветы, которые натужно распускались то там, то тут. На той стороне комнаты, где стоял Кроули, все еще блуждали глубокие, изменчивые тени, но возле Азирафаэля уже было гораздо светлее, хоть он и стоял у самых дверей, где всегда из-за особенности планировки было особенно темно.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул польщенный Кроули. — Так и должно быть. Ты зря переживаешь — они уже столько всего видели и слышали, что страх в них должен был не укорениться, а пропасть начисто. Так что они вполне могут трястись только для того, чтобы я отстал от них.

— Это вряд ли, — скепсис в голосе Азирафаэля бил через край, но Кроули ценил, что ангел никогда не донимал его своими долгими нотациями. — Рад застать тебя здесь.

— Мог бы позвонить.

— Хотел сделать сюрприз, — улыбнулся ангел, показывая Кроули бутылку дорогущего виски.

— О, неплохо, неплохо, — пробормотал Кроули, рассматривая этикетку.

— Знал, что ты оценишь.

Глаза Азирафаэля искрились, и выглядел он неимоверно счастливым, но обманываться этим не стоило. Ангел никогда не приходил просто так, и Кроули, отложив пульверизатор, спросил его прямо:

— Ты так просто или по делу зашел?

— И то, и другое. Знаешь, листал намедни новый каталог адской библиотеки, который ты так любезно мне принес, и пара экземпляров показались мне довольно любопытными.

— Если их не читает Вельзевул или Люцифер, то без проблем, принесу.

— То есть, если её читает кто-то другой, для тебя это не представляет проблемы?

— Может, хочешь потом прогуляться со мной в ад? — широко улыбнулся Кроули, игнорируя вопрос.

— Чтобы избежать этого, я и попросил каталог, — строго напомнил Азирафаэль. — Хотя однажды Сандальфон заявил, что ощущает эманации зла, так что пришлось сказать, что это из-за книг. Хорошо, что он не стал выяснять, из-за каких именно.

Кроули бросил на ангела быстрый взгляд, но решил промолчать. Он пока был не готов открывать глаза Азирафаэлю на некоторые последствия их социального общения.

Спускаясь в ад, Кроули сразу достигал нескольких целей: ему засчитывались все его частые появления, а ангел чуть ли не плясал от счастья, обнимаясь с очередным адским фолиантом. От него в такие моменты исходило сияние, после которого первое время ужасно болели глаза, а потом Кроули попросту стал делать линзы в очках еще темнее. Не хотел отказывать себе в удовольствии наблюдать, как ангел трепетно поглаживает рукой в специальной перчатке заляпанный кровью корешок.

— Но я не против погулять вместе в любом другом месте, — Азирафаэль деловито достал стаканы, разлил виски, с удовольствием вдохнул терпкий аромат. Кроули небрежно сел на край стола, любезно уступая ангелу свое кресло, не считая нужным создавать себе еще одно. Взмахом руки добавил в виски льда, покачал стакан в руке.

— Чудесный вкус, — выпить Кроули почти всегда был не против, а в компании ангела — так вообще никогда не отказывался.

— Дело не только в том, что мне опять нужна книга. Давно хотел сказать, что я...

Подземные созвездия под ногами Кроули вдруг изменили свой порядок, и в их ряды со скрежетом вклинился Змееносец. Стрелец тут же приставил к голове змеи арбалет, а Скорпион занес жало над головой Змееносца, но тот, неимоверно изогнувшись, скользнул в сторону. Арбалетный болт отстрелил хвост с жалом, и недовольство адских знаков зодиака кольнуло самую грань восприятия.

В окно что-то с силой ударило, и Кроули тут же оказался рядом, открывая ставни и выглядывая на улицу. Небо медленно меняло цвет с трепетнозакатно-розового на ненормально-алый, а далеко за линией горизонта планеты, натужно набирая скорость в холодном мертвом космосе, начинали выстраиваться в ряд.

— Что за... — начал было Кроули, но пол с громким хрустом треснул под ним, и по паркету зазмеились трещины, в которых блеснули отсветы лавы. Он даже не успел повернуться к ангелу. Стакан взорвался в руке, обжег руку, и кожа вспыхнула неестественно-ярким огнем, и в следующий миг Кроули выбросило прямо возле гейзера, который тут же повернул жерло в сторону демона. Кроули взмахом руки направил поток раскаленной лавы в другую сторону, остро чувствуя какую-то неправильность. Его могли призвать в любой миг, и хоть это и бесило, но этого можно было ожидать, но сейчас...

— Где мы, черт возьми? — хрипло буркнул Азирафаэль за его спиной и тут зашелся в долгом кашле. — Что за... чертовщина?

— В аду, — мрачно отозвался Кроули, заживляя руку. — Мы сейчас на предпоследнем уровне ада.

— Я не просил... меня... сюда... перемещать! — простонал Азирафаэль, и его снова скрутил приступ кашля. Вся его суть протестовала против этого места, а астральное тело нервно пульсировало, и это сказывалось на человеческой оболочке.

— Это не я, — Кроули смахнул ладонью злобно мерцающие искры со светлого плаща Азирафаэля, — меня призвали в срочном порядке, но здесь никого нет. Что-то пошло не так, не понимаю.

— Боже, как же тут воняет!

— Она тебя тут не услышит, — рассеянно отозвался Кроули, осматриваясь. — Как, впрочем, и нигде больше. Далеко забросило, вот ведь.

— Но как?

— Меня призвали, но площадь охвата была гораздо больше, и поэтому, скорее всего, захватило и тебя.

Азирафаэль наконец перестал кашлять, и теперь осматривался вокруг с непередаваемым выражением лица. Эмоции смешались на его лице, и он определенно был не рад тому, что видел.

— Разве такое перемещение не должно быть настроено на кого-то конкретного? Мало ли кого можно по ошибке призвать с таким подходом!

— Должно. Но тут все очень странно, с этим перемещением. Ну и не только с ним.

— Мне нужно обратно, — заявил Азирафаэль, морщась. — Увидимся на Земле, — он взмахнул рукой, но ничего не произошло. — Что-то не...

Кроули подскочил к нему, схватил за руку, не давая повторить еще одну попытку перемещения.

— Быстрее, — почти прошипел он. — Надо срочно убраться. Всплеск ангельской энергии привлек внимание патруля.

— Какой патруль, кто здесь ещё ходит, кроме демонов? — простонал Азирафаэль, давая себя увлечь в один из темных, пышущих жаром коридоров.

— Никто, в этом и проблема, — Кроули оглянулся и выругался. — Вот черт, не успеваем!

— Что же делать? — паника грозила вот-вот затопить Азирафаэля; он беспомощно оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь придумать хоть что-то и терпя сокрушительное поражение. Здесь было так тяжело находиться — эманации зла чуть ли не буквально так и норовили сбить с ног, забивали восприятие чего-либо, а стены так угрожающе нависали над головой, что Азирафаэль чувствовал себя будто между Сциллой и Харибдой, едва улавливая слабую связь с раем.

— Постарайся не дышать, — вдруг совершенно спокойно сказал Кроули, а в следующий миг прямо перед ними возник чан с чем-то отвратительно воняющим — сера, с ужасом подумал Азирафаэль, это же сера, и Кроули оказался совсем рядом, и его пальцы скользнули по затылку Азирафаэля, с неожиданной силой наклоняя голову прямо в мерзкое месиво.

Он забился под рукой демона, вцепившись в его запястье. Он захлебывался мерзостью, а сера вцепилась ему в лицо, затекла в волосы, обхватила шею, пролезла под рубашку. Ниточка, связывающая его с раем, становилась тоньше легчайшей паутинки. Что-то хлюпнуло с мерзким звуком, и Кроули, зашипев, отскочил в сторону. Азирафаэль наугад взмахнул мечом, вывернувшимся из пласта отравленной злом материи, и дистанция между ними тотчас увеличилась еще больше.

— Спрячь немедленно! — простонал Кроули. — Он опять повернул сюда!

Азирафаэль резко утер лицо рукавом, пытаясь понять, где стоял Кроули. Вокруг то и дело извергалась лава, а поверхность начинала вздрагивать все сильнее. Прямо по стене начинал течь жидкий огонь.

— Но ты!..

— Что тут за срань, а? — лениво протянул глухой, неприятный голос, и Азирафаэль моргнул, не понимая, откуда идет звук.

— Это ты мне скажи, — резко бросил Кроули, выходя из-за колонны. — Чего здесь забыл?

— Проверка, — недовольно отозвался другой демон, выходя из жидкого огня. Завоняло паленым: это его кожа горела, облазила и снова нарастала в бесконечном цикле, но демона это не беспокоило. Он щурил огненные глаза, будто никак не мог рассмотреть Кроули. — А это кто с тобой?

— Одна заблудшая душа.

— Харон взял отпуск? — засмеялся демон, и языки пламени от его тела взметнулись выше и дальше, и Кроули поморщился, отмахиваясь от них.

— Этот особо много грешил, так что я сопровождаю. Не задерживай нас, его уже ждет котел, — напирал Кроули, и его недовольный тон поколебал самоуверенность демона.

— Ну-ну, — с сомнением протянул он, слегка приглушая огонь вокруг себя: теперь контур его обожженного тела едва очерчивали тлеющие искры. — Проходи, но по котлам пока неясно, ждут ли они кого-то.

— Это не твоя забота, — бросил Кроули, делая шаг вперед, и демон неохотно отодвинулся в сторону, сверля его пылающими глазами.

— Для патруля что-то неубедительно, — вдруг произнес Азирафаэль, и Кроули мысленно застонал.

— Эскорт, значит? — ухмыльнулся демон, и искры мгновенно вспыхнули.

Ситуация, и без того непростая, стала критической.

— Супергрешник, — подтвердил Кроули, незаметно стараясь прощупать брюшину материи этого места. — В сторону! Больше повторять не буду.

— Что-то у вас обоих странная аура, — протянул демон, и Кроули резко взмахнул рукой, наконец дотянувшись до жала Скорпиона, застрявшего в щели между уровнями ада.

Демон проворно отскочил в сторону, но Кроули мгновенно переместился ему за спину. Грудь демона прорезала вспышка, и он схватился за края раны, и вдруг рванул из нее огненные внутренности. Его тело опадало, сдуваясь за считанные секунды, а из лужи потрохов уже выглядывали полыхающие адским огнем глаза, причудливо рассыпанные по плоской, чешуйчатой морде. Из потрохов быстро создавалось новое тело, раздавалось вширь, становилось отвратительно-длинным, и Кроули отступил на шаг, пытаясь отвлечь демона от замершего Азирафаэля.

Заалевшая пасть раскрылась так, что было видно зарождающийся огонь внутри ее бездонной глотки, а огромный хвост ударил прямо там, где секунду назад стоял Кроули. Искрящаяся саламандра зашипела, готовясь к прыжку, не сводя с Кроули ненавидящего взгляда.

— Уходи отсюда! — крикнул Кроули, но ангел и не подумал его оставлять:

— Ты в своем уме? Куда я тут пойду? — раздраженно бросил он, внимательно следя за движениями саламандры.

Кроули уклонялся, выбирая момент для атаки, но саламандра вдруг отрастила второй хвост и с силой хлестнула им в противоположную сторону, куда как раз переместился Кроули, и он, не удержавшись на ногах, отлетел к пылающим камням у самой кромки реки лавы, выронив жало.

Саламандра мгновенно оказалась рядом, прижала его лапой к горящей земле, и Кроули еле успел слегка вывернуться в ее когтях, чтобы раскаленная пасть не откусила ему голову. Саламандра завыла, плюя огнем, и Кроули выбросил руку вперед, создавая хлипкий заслон.

Лапа весила целую тонну, Кроули не мог переместиться, стать змеей или сдвинуться хотя бы чуть-чуть, и ещё миг — и она продавит ему грудь и снова нацелится на голову. Или попросту вдавит в лаву так, что он никогда не выберется: ад был враждебен даже для демонов, и Кроули не знал, как быстро он сможет вытащить себя из этой ловушки.

Белая вспышка пересекла наискось чешуйчатую шею, и голова саламандры отлетела в сторону. Тяжёлое тело навалилось на Кроули, вышибая из него дух.

— Твою мать, — пропыхтел он, пытаясь сдвинуть с себя мертвое тело. — Твою же блядскую мать...

— Не двигайся, — донёсся до него глухой голос ангела, и в следующий миг тело саламандры стало невесомым, и Кроули быстро перекатился в сторону.

Испачканный с головы до ног Азирафаэль мрачно взмахнул мечом, стряхивая с лезвия струйки жидкого адского огня, и уставился на Кроули тяжелым взглядом.

Кроули, спохватившись, выудил из-за раскаленных камней жало Скорпиона, здраво решив, что расставаться с ним пока не стоит. Азирафаэль молча протянул руку Кроули, помогая ему встать.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно мягко сказал Кроули, и подошел ближе, больше не кидая опасливых взглядов на меч в руке ангела. — Извини за этот экспромт с серой, не придумал ничего лучше. Но ведь помогло бы, если бы ты промолчал.

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — отрубил Азирафаэль. — Я впервые убил кого-то, представляешь?

— Ты остановил ее, а не убил, да и вообще... не просто так же тебе дали этот меч, — примирительно отозвался Кроули. — Может, в этом и был смысл — дать мирному созданию меч и посмотреть, что оно с ним сделает. Да и вообще ты неплохо с ним управлялся во время войны.

— Меня уже тошнит от упоминаний об этих великих замыслах, Кроули. Здесь я ничего не чувствую, — напряженно сказал Азирафаэль, глядя на истекающие лавой гейзеры. — Это странно.

— Мы слишком глубоко. Нужно подняться выше и найти выход.

— Ты можешь переместить нас обратно в Лондон?

— Нет, — неохотно буркнул Кроули. — Не ощущаю выхода, так что придется найти телепорт.

— Чудесно, — кисло отозвался Азирафаэль. Это место притупляло все его чувства, делало выхолощенно-равнодушным, и даже поначалу яркие эмоции от схватки с саламандрой стремительно выцветали, теряя свою значимость и остроту.

Часть стены вдруг вспыхнула огнем, и Кроули попятился, отступая на несколько шагов. Тяжелый, пропитанный жаром воздух рассек тонкий свист, и Кроули толкнул ангела в сторону, едва успев пригнуться. Над его головой со свистом пронесся пылающий чешуйчатый хвост, и саламандра выпрыгнула откуда-то снизу — та же сама или другая, было не разобрать. Она стала еще больше, огонь буквально переполнял ее и, когда она напрягала горло, чтобы плюнуть огнем, чешуйки расходились, и по ним стекали потоки огня, как вода из дырявой бочки.

— Туда! — крикнул Кроули, перехватывая жало поудобнее и подталкивая ангела вправо. — Дальше должна быть дверь!

Он помнил: там не было никакой двери. Отсюда вообще не было выхода, но Кроули нужно было покинуть это место, и поэтому дверь, распирая границы ада, медленно проступала вдалеке. Саламандра прыгнула снова, но Кроули оттолкнулся ногой от земли и взлетел, дразня ее яркой вспышкой, сорвавшейся с пальцев. Прикрывшись ею, он подобрался к саламандре ближе, намереваясь полоснуть ее жалом по горлу, но вдруг что-то впилось в его тело с той стороны, где должно было биться сердце, и Кроули судорожно взмахнул крыльями, оборачиваясь. Хвост еще одной саламандры свистнул в опасной близости у шеи. Кроули видел, что Азирафаэль уже совсем близко к двери, и что его пока что не заметила ни одна из саламандр.

Стены внезапно дрогнули, и гейзер взорвался прямо возле Кроули. Он успел заслониться крылом, но секундной потерей бдительности тут же воспользовались саламандры. Одна запрыгнула на спину другой, прыгнула еще выше, к истекающим кровью звездам этого уровня — и к Кроули, вцепилась клыками в крыло, потащила вниз. Огненный хвост хлестнул по руке, снова выбивая из нее жало, и Кроули покатился по земле, уворачиваясь от пышущих жаром лап.

Азирафаэль почти добежал до двери, как земля перед ним вспучилась, исторгая из неимоверных глубин поток огня, и во вспышке искр появилась третья саламандра. Тяжело ступая лапами по дымящейся земле, она медленно приближалась к Азирафаэлю.

Поверхность здесь была слишком тонкой, и оттого саламандра не решалась прыгнуть. Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами, и в морду саламандры ударила вспышка света, отбросила массивное тело в сторону. Саламандра затрясла головой, фыркнула огнем и все-таки прыгнула. Под ней тотчас провалился вниз пласт земли, обрушиваясь в лаву, и Азирафаэль вскинул меч над головой, блокируя удар лапы. Саламандра прыгнула ему за спину, теснила к разлому, и Азирафаэль отступал прямо к этому краю, чувствуя, какой мягкой и неимоверно горячей была земля у самой кромки.

Он уклонился от потока огня, но саламандра, изогнувшись всем своим длинным телом, боднула его головой, ухмыляясь пастью, полной огня, столкнув прямо в разлом, но тут же резко сжала челюсти и заскулила. Это Кроули оказался прямо у нее под ногами, вогнал жало в мягкое место под челюстями и прыгнул вниз.

Азирафаэль никак не мог раскрыть крылья, а лава приближалась с пугающей скоростью. Совсем близко что-то заискрило, и он наотмашь рубанул эти искры мечом, и в следующий миг из них вывернулся Кроули, схватив его поперек талии, и, сложив черные крылья, многократно ускорил их падение.

— Мы же сейчас!..

— Не дергайся, — прохрипел Кроули, и вдруг вместо лавы они с размаху ударились о что-то твердое, и Кроули рванул на себя невесть откуда взявшуюся ручку на массивной двери, и створки захлопнулись прямо перед мордами саламандр, срезав одной из них голову.

Они провалились в жаркую, тесную темноту, и Азирафаэль успел в последний миг создать что-то мягкое под ними, не давая разбиться. Кроули тяжело навалился на него и не двигался. Азирафаэль осторожно потряс его за плечо и, не дождавшись реакции, создал мягкое, ровное свечение у своих рук.

— Кроули, — тихо позвал он, и Кроули поморщился от света и отвернул голову, тяжело вздохнув в шею, и от его горячего дыхания неожиданно пробрала дрожь. Кроули попытался встать, но его рука внезапно подломилась, и он снова уткнулся лицом в грудь Азирафаэля.

— Что такое?

Кроули молчал, и Азирафаэль сделал свет еще ярче. Стало ясно, почему Кроули был таким тяжелым — он не успел убрать крылья, и теперь они безвольно повисли за его спиной. Одно крыло торчало под неправильным углом, и, когда Азирафаэль коснулся его, Кроули зашипел и, тяжело упершись о землю другой рукой, отодвинулся в сторону.

— Как меня это бесит, — просипел он, кривясь от боли. — Чертовы саламандры.

— Давай я посмотрю, что там с крылом.

— Не надо, — Кроули со стоном пошевелился, медленно вставая. — Там все плохо, но это заживет. Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, конечно.

— Да? — с сомнением протянул Азирафаэль, тоже поднимаясь с земли. — Выглядит не очень.

— Пока не оторвано — нет проблем, — вяло отозвался Кроули, и пошатнулся. Азирафаэль тут же поддержал его, чувствуя, как волна неимоверной боли прошила астральное тело Кроули.

— Но ты не можешь так идти. Давай я попробую исцелить его.

— Нет, — с усилием вытолкнул слово Кроули, и вцепился пальцами в руку Азирафаэля. Его лицо исказила судорога, он дернулся, со свистом втягивая в себя воздух, и крылья медленно исчезли за его спиной. — Все в порядке. Не надо тратить на меня свои силы, здесь они у тебя не восполнятся, в отличие от меня.

— Хорошо, — отступил Азирафаэль, но бдительно ловил каждое движение Кроули, готовый подхватить его в любой момент. — Где мы?

— На самом нижнем уровне, — вытирая залитое кровью лицо, уже почти обычным голосом сказал Кроули. — Во всех смыслах на дне. Я успел переместить дверь до того, как мы зажарились в лаве, так что сейчас мы возле адской библиотеки. И нам фантастически повезло, что мы именно здесь, и нам не пришлось блуждать тут целую вечность. 

— Но подожди, нам же нужно было наоборот подняться выше и найти телепорт, чтобы ты мог нас переместить обратно!

— Да, и при другом раскладе мы бы тут застряли очень надолго. Но в библиотеке тоже есть телепорт — это очень облегчает мне жизнь, когда я сваливаю отсюда. Спуститься сюда всегда гораздо легче, чем подняться наружу. Некоторые выбрались отсюда совсем недавно.

— В каком смысле? — недоуменно нахмурился Азирафаэль, и Кроули поморщился, явно жалея, что сболтнул лишнее. Он мог промолчать, но вместо этого с неохотой ответил:

— В прямом. У многих после Падения оставалось слишком мало сил, нас убивала каждая секунда в этом месте, как тебя сейчас, например. И для того, чтобы выбраться на уровень повыше, было нужно очень, очень много времени. А для того, чтобы прогуляться по Земле — и того больше. Это внутренняя информация, как понимаешь.

Зло, может, и несло в себе семена саморазрушения, но вместе с тем открывало для себя новые границы знаний — сомнительной для ангела ценности, но все же. Так, Кроули помнил Рай и знал Ад, а Азирафаэль был ограничен знанием только одного верхнего мира. Не то чтобы ему хотелось познать Нижний, но все же эта мысль была довольно любопытной.

— Знаешь, сейчас, конечно, не самый лучший момент, но... Зачем демонам библиотека?

— Некоторые книги настолько запятнаны грехом, что они не могут находиться во внешнем мире. Поэтому они здесь, потом расскажу тебе с подробностями.

— А далеко до нее идти?

— Близко, — воспаленный взгляд Кроули мазнул по лицу Азирафаэля, устремился дальше — куда именно, Азирафаэль не понял, и затем он напряженно сказал:

— Твоя аура. Можешь еще ее приглушить?

— Мне уже будет проще развоплотиться, — недовольно отозвался Азирафаэль. — Я единственный ангел на самом нижнем уровне ада. Скрыть ничего не получится.

— Тебе нужно выйти отсюда живым, так что все должно получиться. Есть разные способы... но ситуация критическая. Стражи этого уровня идут сюда, и это гораздо хуже сотни тысяч саламандр. Ангел, я сейчас буду действовать по шаблону. Может, это будет странно, но так надо.

— Мне не нравится, что ты не упомянул о том, что нам нужно выйти отсюда вместе, а не только мне, но... хорошо, — покорно вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Я тебе доверяю.

Лицо Кроули слегка изменилось после этих слов, и его мрачная решимость сдала несколько позиций. Он потер правое плечо, едва заметно морщась от боли: именно правое крыло он задел, когда падал.

— Это, — дёрнул он углом рта, — действительно последнее средство. Пообещай не доставать свой меч.

— Хорошо.

Кроули испытующе глянул на Азирафаэля, а затем подвинулся ближе и коснулся губами его губ, жадно раздвинул их длинным змеиным языком, и вдохнул в него горячую патоку первозданного зла, а когда Азирафаэль дернулся, то прижался еще ближе, не разрывая контакт, и тогда Азирафаэль, не выдержав напора демонической энергии, схватил Кроули за шею, вынуждая его отстраниться.

— Какого черта ты творишь, Кроули? Мы тут оба по уши в неприятностях, сейчас не время для шуток!

— Шуток? — ахнул Кроули, пораженный таким предположением. — И это все, что тебя смутило?

— Не все, но... зачем ты...

— Послушай, — перебил его Кроули, — наверное, ты этого раньше не ощущал, так что — откровение номер один — здесь моя аура в некотором смысле пачкает и замутняет твою, и чем ближе контакт, тем это сильнее ощущается как мной, так и другими демонами. Но быть возле меня недостаточно. Я передал тебе часть своей энергии, если ты не понял.

— Но я не чувствую себя замутненным! — возмутился Азирафаэль.

— Потому что у нас не совпадают такие ощущения! — раздраженно зашипел Кроули.

— Но это...

— Ангел. Время откровения номер два: нам — нам! — надо убраться отсюда. Если у тебя есть идеи, кроме двойного самоуничтожения оболочек, то я весь внимание. И не забудь потом рассказать мне, как мы в своем истинном виде будем выгребать за все плохое и хорошее в аду и раю соответственно.

— Но это... такой неподходящий момент, — с несчастным видом пробормотал Азирафаэль, ослабляя хватку и теперь осторожно поглаживая шею Кроули, все еще не решаясь отпустить.

— В смысле?.. — не понял Кроули, но Азирафаэль не стал ему что-либо объяснять, и сам потянулся к его губам.

Не передавая энергию.

Просто целуя.

— Это зло на тебя так действует? — спустя целую вечность спросил Кроули, не сводя с лица Азирафаэля цепкого взгляда.

— Это ты на меня так действуешь, так что можно сказать, что да.

— Тише, — вдруг прошептал Кроули. — Они здесь.

— Но я не вижу...

Он не видел, но внезапно почувствовал. Темная волна пронеслась сквозь него, сжигая радость, жизнь и счастье, оставляя только выжженное поле тоски, заваленное трупами. От горизонта до горизонта плескалась не лава, но кровь, и в ней тонули странные, изломанные фигуры с размытыми тенями за спиной.

— Не смотри, — хрипло сказал Кроули. — Не нужно.

Азирафаэль снова закашлялся, опираясь рукой о горячий камень. Он кашлял так долго, что ему уже стало казаться, что его оболочка испортится вот-вот, но секунды проходили, а он все еще был.

— Невероятно, но это сработало, — звенящую тишину распорол задумчивый голос Кроули. — Они тебя не заметили.

— Потрясающе. Давай уже скорее доберемся до телепорта. И кстати, мне нужна компенсация в виде книги. Стоп, — вдруг оборвал себя Азирафаэль, с тревогой глядя на Кроули. — То есть если библиотека находится здесь, то соответственно сюда ты спускаешься каждый раз, когда я прошу тебя взять мне книгу?

— Ну да, — недоуменно подтвердил Кроули. — Чего именно сейчас тебя это стало смущать?

— Ты спускаешься в то место, где ты стал падшим, ради книги. У тебя это не вызывает никакого дискомфорта?

— Ангел, — вздохнул Кроули, — это было давно. Эти видения для меня ничего не значат.

Азирафаэль ему не поверил, но больше ничего не спрашивал, и даже ничего не сказал, когда им не пришлось куда-то идти по мрачному, узкому коридору, а прямо перед ними возникла дверь, вставленная в материю этого места силой воображения Кроули.

— Пропускать тебя вперед не буду, — криво улыбнулся он. — Сам понимаешь, мало ли что там за дверью.

— То есть эта библиотека не имеет постоянной формы?

— Даже не буду спрашивать тебя, как ты вообще ее себе представлял. Но я сделаю ее вид привычным тебе.

Кроули толкнул здоровой рукой тяжелые створки, и Азирафаэль последовал за ним.

Внутри библиотека действительно выглядела почти обычной, только очень мрачной. Но хоть нигде по стенам не тек огонь, не воняла сера и не трескался пол.

— Ты что-то почувствовал перед тем, как тебя затянуло со мной в ад?

— Что-то случилось с небесными знаками зодиака, и возникла непонятная активность планет. Больше ничего конкретного.

— Но что могло все так изменить? Между прочим, и ад выглядит иначе. Мы давно справились с этой проклятой лавой, а саламандры были не больше искры. В один миг все стало слишком странным. Но при этом нет никаких общих сборов сверху и снизу.

— Она тоже ничем себя не проявила, — хмыкнул Азирафаэль. — Мне нужно добраться до своего магазина, а еще лучше — узнать в раю, что произошло.

— Можем разделиться и узнать это, когда окажемся на Земле. Я выясню у своей стороны, а ты — у своей. Но на тебе стойкий эфирный — ох, прости, оккультный, — след демона. Уверен, что возвращаться сейчас к своим — хорошая идея?

— А что насчет тебя? Ты разве не стал... более благостным?

— Нет, это так не работает, тем более здесь. Ангел может пасть и стать демоном, но демон не может стать ангелом. Падение слишком извращает первоначальную чистоту.

— Но я могу сказать, что оказался тут случайно.

— Тебя затянуло сюда, потому что ты был со мной. Это вряд ли скроешь. Давай заберем книги, выберемся отсюда и там уже все решим?

— Хорошо.

— Какая именно книга тебе нужна?

— Ты их все помнишь?

— Нет, конечно. Найду душу попавшего в ад библиотекаря и выясню.

Это не заняло много времени. Кроули покивал, запоминая названия, потом попросил Азирафаэля не увлекаться и не отходить далеко, и исчез. Буквально.

Азирафаэль не чувствовал его присутствия, как не чувствовал практически ничего с тех пор, как оказался здесь. Двигаясь к самому дну ада, он терял все свои связи с верхним миром и надеялся, что это временно. Сила воображения Кроули сделала это место почти приятным, но Азирафаэль помнил, что вся эта обманка будет работать ровно до того момента, пока Кроули не отвлечется и потеряет концентрацию. Азирафаэль не знал, сколько Кроули еще сможет создавать двери и все эти переходы — его астральное тело было нестабильным, да и крыло наверняка болело просто адски. Азирафаэль не мог даже представить себе, на что может быть похожа такая боль.

Словно вторя его мыслям, стеллаж с книгами пошел рябью, и сквозь него проступила раскаленная скала. Мгновенно стало ужасно жарко, и Азирафаэль постарался отодвинуться как можно дальше.

— Ангел, — хрипло позвал его Кроули, внезапно появляясь слева. — У меня хорошая и плохая новости.

— Сегодня просто день дурных штампов, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, косясь на стену: она снова была прежней. — Что такое?

— Книги нашлись, их доставят в мою квартиру. Телепорт разрушен.

— О.

Они помолчали, и Азирафаэль нерешительно спросил:

— И твое воображение не может создать его?

— Он и был им создан. Но сейчас его нет.

— И что теперь?

— Мы на самом нижнем уровне, — задумчиво сказал Кроули. — Очень близко к подземным знакам зодиака.

— И что? — с любопытством спросил Азирафаэль. — Как это тебе поможет?

Кроули ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами. Темнота мгновенно затопила и внутреннее, и внешнее зрение, и Азирафаэль беспомощно оглянулся вокруг, не чувствуя не только хоть чего-либо, но и даже своего физического тела.

— Из-за Змееносца созвездия сместились, — тихо и как-то странно отовсюду раздался голос Кроули. — Так бывает иногда, но сейчас все иначе. Дело в чем-то другом. Чья воля, кроме ее, может заставить все так разительно измениться?

— Кажется, я догадываюсь.

— Я тоже. А сейчас осторожно...

Азирафаэль не успел спросить, что именно, как по глазам вдруг резануло огнем, и темнота не отступила, а сжалась, и прямо перед ними раскинули сети созвездий огромные сияющие звезды. 

И не только сети.

Мириады звезд злобно целились в Кроули из золотых луков.

— Да это же восстание! — рассмеялся Кроули. — Дежа вю, чтоб меня!

— Послушай, они же сейчас...

— Именно, ангел, — кивнул Кроули и вдруг подмигнул озадаченному Азирафаэлю. — Постарайся держаться поближе ко мне.

Звезды — все как одна — выпустили в них неисчислимое множество сверкающих стрел. Кроули взмахнул рукой, и время остановилось.

Азирафаэль видел, как пышут злобой звезды, как рвут плоть времени жестокие стрелы, норовя любой ценой добраться до цели. Он видел, как звезды начали медленно разгораться еще ярче, собираясь взорвать все разом.

— Чертовы террористки! — фыркнул Кроули, и схватил ближайшую звезду, безжалостно выдергивая из пространственного полотна. Это была уже не просто звезда — за ней потянулась едва видимая нить, на которую была насажена еще одна звезда, а за ней еще одна, и еще. Стрелы продирались сквозь замершее время, и Кроули выдернул нить за мгновение до того, как стрелы добрались до его астрального тела.

— Держись крепче! — со злобным весельем скомандовал Кроули, и Азирафаэль понял, что в его руках не сеть со звездами.

Кроули оседлал созвездие Козерога, и схватил Азирафаэля, усаживая за собой. Демон натянул искрящиеся поводья, и уздечка вошла глубоко в переливающееся всеми цветами ночи тело Козерога, заставила его нестись все выше и выше с невообразимой скоростью, сквозь темноту и вспыхивающие звезды.

От взрыва подземных звезд Азирафаэль совсем по-человечески зажмурился, крепче сжимая руки на талии Кроули. Демон повернул к нему ликующее лицо, и Азирафаэль вдруг понял, что Кроули вовсю наслаждается этой поездкой.

Козерог легко проскальзывал сквозь пространство, и Азирафаэль видел все слои ада, будто тот был какой-нибудь лазаньей. Смех Кроули отдавался эхом в ушах.

Козерог пропорол звездными рогами поверхность, вынося их наружу, и Азирафаэль с облегчением почувствовал тонкое касание неба. Им удалось вернуться в Лондон — Козерог вынес их прямо перед домом Кроули.

Кроули соскользнул со спины Козерога, протянул руку ангелу и, видя его заминку, заявил:

— Если не возьмешь меня за руку, Козерог вернется с тобой под землю.

— Я и не думал отказываться, — немедленно сжал его ладонь Азирафаэль. 

— Вот и отлично, — довольно улыбнулся Кроули, отпуская поводья.

Козерог переступил длинными ногами, цокая испачканными в крови звезд копытами по асфальту, вскинул голову, глядя в небо — прямо туда, где располагался его небесный двойник, и погрузился в землю, мгновенно достигая самого дна ада.

— А теперь пора выяснить, что не так с планетами и одним проблемным мальчишкой, — сказал Кроули. — Моя детка уже застоялась.

— Сначала Козерог, а теперь машина, — обреченно вздохнул Азирафаэль, и Кроули вдруг взглянул на него с обидой:

— Не рассчитывал, конечно, что ты станешь меня благодарить, но все-таки я тут нас вытащил из таких глубин, какие и представлять не хотелось.

Стало неловко.

Кроули буравил его взглядом, а потом развернулся на каблуках и направился к машине.

— Давай быстрее, — бросил он, мельком глянув на то, как пугающе нависла над Землей Луна. — Пока планеты не врезались друг в друга.

Демоническая скорость Бентли показалась Азирафаэлю подарком судьбы после поездки на Козероге. 

Кроули выглядел смертельно уставшим, и не отрывал взгляда от дороги. Черты его лица заострились, а золото прорвало пределы радужки, затопив глазницы. И, когда на особенно резких поворотах Кроули морщился — то ли от досады, то ли от боли — было видно, что его клыки стали гораздо длиннее человеческих. 

Дом Адама каким был, таким на первый взгляд и остался.

— Чувствуешь? — взволнованно сказал Азирафаэль, взмахивая рукой у входных дверей. — Ангельское присутствие!

— Чувствую только желание убраться отсюда как можно скорее, — недовольно буркнул Кроули, но вошел в дом.

Жизнь в этих стенах остановилась. Мать замерла у входных дверей, и в нее чуть не врезался Кроули. Отца пока нигде не было видно, но искать его не было никакого желания.

— Осторожнее, — Азирафаэль отодвинул женщину, и она медленно отплыла в сторону.

— Что это с ней? Не припоминаю таких фокусов на небесах.

— Новые веяния, — поморщился ангел. — А вот и...

Адам лежал в своей кровати и грезил с открытыми глазами.

Азирафаэль наклонился к его лицу, всматриваясь в глаза, до краев наполненные закатом.

— Они его усыпили! Кроули, они погрузили Антихриста в глубокий сон, чтобы он точно не был ничьей помехой!

— Почему тогда просто не убить? — удивился Кроули, подходя ближе. — Чтоб уж наверняка.

— Никто не хотел пачкать руки, очевидно.

— Все это ему снится. И странный ад, и эти планеты, и все остальное. И меня затащило в ад не потому, что меня кто-то вызвал, а потому, что Антихрист думает, будто все демоны должны быть только там. Он может устроить Армагеддон даже во сне, между прочим. Может, твои именно этого и хотят.

— Не знаю. Это странно, и так нельзя...

— Так что теперь? Если разбудишь, они сразу поймут, что ты им снова помешал. Ты не можешь оберегать мальчишку. Не будет этого — появится новый, так что в этом нет смысла.

— Появится такой же самый, или просто другой?

— Скорее всего, такой же.

— Но если мы сделаем это вместе, то знать, что это именно мы его разбудили, будет только она. Да, она не отвечает сейчас ни на чьи просьбы, и, может, тоже спит, но она все знает в любом своем состоянии...

— Ангел, в этом ты точно не можешь быть уверен. Ее могли и твои собратья усыпить тоже, между прочим. Может, Метатрон решил поиграть в нового бога?

— Ты тоже не можешь знать этого наверняка.

— Я не выдаю это за абсолютное знание. Я предполагаю.

— Все, хватит... давай просто разбудим его, пожалуйста. Мне не нравится этот его сон. Тебе, думаю, не нравится тоже.

— Что ты будешь делать? Не целовать же.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Точно не это.

— Кстати, — вдруг забеспокоился Кроули, — пока не произошло чего-нибудь непоправимого — что ты давно хотел сказать, когда пришел ко мне?

Азирафаэль приложил палец к губам и заговорщицки подмигнул демону:

— У нас будет целая вечность для того, чтобы обсудить это, мой дорогой.

Адам спал и видел не самый приятный сон. Ему снилось, что планеты устроили карнавал, а потом врезались друг в друга, и снилось море, вышедшее из берегов, и снились бесконечные потоки огня, в которых тонули разорванные звезды. Ему снилось, что время сошло с ума, а потом — что Вселенная взорвалась, и не стало больше ни мамы и папы, ни Этих, ни Тадфилда. И что он остался один в гулкой, пульсирующей пустоте, и это было ужасно.

И он захотел проснуться.

И открыл глаза.

Мама потом сказала, что у нее сегодня очень болели ноги, будто она простояла на них целую вечность, а папа жаловался на то, что ужин почему-то выглядел так, будто его приготовили в прошлом тысячелетии, но не было никакой пустоты, а следующим утром к Адаму пришли Эти и спросили, что ему снилось, и он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Ничего.


End file.
